Spore formation is a sophisticated mechanism by which some Gram positive bacteria survive conditions of external stress and nutrient deprivation by producing a multi-layered protective capsule enclosing their dehydrated and condensed genomic DNA. When such bacterial spores encounter a favorable environment, germination can take place enabling the bacteria to reproduce, and, in the case of pathogenic species, cause disease. Bacterial spores possess a coat and membrane structure that is highly impermeable to most molecules that could be toxic to the dormant bacteria. Therefore, spores are highly resistant to damage by heat, radiation, and many of the commonly employed anti-bacterial agents, and generally can only be destroyed by some severe chemical procedures including oxidizing vapors such as hydrogen peroxide, chlorine dioxide and ozone.
People receiving medical care can acquire serious infections called healthcare-associated infections (HAIs). While most types of HAIs are declining, one—caused by the germ Clostridium difficile, “C. difficile”—remains at historically high levels. C. difficile is linked to 14,000 American deaths each year. Those most at risk are people, especially older adults, who take antibiotics and also receive long term medical care.
C. difficile is an anaerobic, Gram positive bacterium. Normally fastidious in its vegetative state, it is capable of sporulating when environmental conditions no longer support its continued growth. The capacity to form spores enables the organism to persist in the environment (e.g., in soil and on dry surfaces) for extended periods of time.
Current methods of killing or deactivating C. difficile include applying bleach, liquid solutions containing hydrogen peroxide, and other biocidal compounds, and/or ultraviolet radiation (UV) to C. difficile for a period of time longer than 3 minutes.
Anthrax spores, Bacillus anthracis (“B. anthracis”) is the pathogenic organism that causes anthrax. Anthrax is a disease that is frequently fatal due to the ability of this bacterium to produce deadly toxins. B. anthracis also forms spores. Inhalation of anthrax spores is frequently fatal, particularly if treatment is not started prior to the development of symptoms.
Anthrax spores are also among the most difficult spores to kill or deactivate. Present methods of killing or deactivating anthrax spores use of pressurized steam at elevated temperatures, topical treatment with highly caustic concentrated sodium hypochlorite solutions or with certain disinfecting foam products.
One of the reasons it is very difficult to kill or deactivate dry spores is due to their tendency to aggregate and form multilayered structures. In addition, the dry spores adhere to surfaces and skin very strongly, making it very difficult to physically remove them.